


The Diary of A Gay Dude *insert finger guns here*

by rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere, Thatsgay420



Series: The Diaries of the Geeky *gay* Kids [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diary/Journal, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere/pseuds/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsgay420/pseuds/Thatsgay420
Summary: The Diary of a gay dude (a.k.a. Michael Mell having multiple gay panics in his "dude journal")(AU where Jeremy thinks the Squip is actually a tic-tac and then things go to shit: read "The Overwhelming Gayness" by Thatsgay420... It's Jeremy's Diary)





	The Diary of A Gay Dude *insert finger guns here*

**Author's Note:**

> *dabs* THIS IS ALSO MY FRIEND'S WORK GO SEE HER WORK. IT'S JEREMY'S DIARY IT'S AMAZING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay panic #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... Uh... G.. mhmm... En..joy??

 

> ~~September 1st, 1989~~
> 
> ~~D~~ ~~ear diary,~~

March 10th, 2019

Dear  ~~diary~~ dude journal that's totally not as gay as you'd think,

I'd like to first point out that no matter the fact that I AM gay, or the fact that the person who recommended this to me is also gay, that this, DUDE JOURNAL, is NOT gay.

(Btw I know you'll never see this but thanks Chloe for suggesting this luv u hun <3)

...

So... what do I put in here?

Oh right... Feelings.

 _Awesome_.

I meant to start this thing earlier, butt (hehe) then I figured I didn't have anything to talk about...

gUeSs wHaT!? I do now, bitches!

So, as you know, I'm gay! Like, really gay!

Who for, you ask??

None other than our favorite (my favorite) dumbass Jeremy Heere.

 And lemme tell ya, this guy is kicking me in the ass...

Like, he kicked my ass so hard it flew up my throat and choked me half to death.

That sentence... Scared me...yeah let's just ignore that...

oKaY so back on topic...

We had our first show last night, and it was awesome!! So many peeps showed up, we had fun, no problems arose!

Well... Except for like... Rich's part in that one song... Yeah let's not talk about that!

Okay, so everything is going well, then the show ends! We do bows and stoof, and I go to give Jeremy a nice hug as congratulations for surviving the first show, like a good friend! Except... I turn around, and in front of the whole fuckin' audience, he kIsSeS mE!!!

And like, all I can think is:

"WHAT THE FUCKING SHITAKI MUSHROOM KINDA HIGH AM I ON RIGHT NOW???"

Yes, even with the all caps, and three question marks. And yes, shitaki mushrooms.

Then, he starts pulling away, and you can bet your ass that Mama ain't raised no bitch, so I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him back.

Well, Mama's not-bitch is also quite the dumbass.

Why?

Oh, ya know, cuz Jeremy was still kinda, maybe, I guess, a tad-bit in A RELATIONSHIP WITH CHRISTINE.

So now I'm the mistress (I'm using that right, right?) of their relationship. gReAt!!

Aaaaaand feelings. Right.

I guess I'm feeling a little bit... Scratch that-- IM HECKIN TERRIFIED!!!

Is Christine gonna murder me? Or is she gonna be fine? What about Jeremy? Was it a stupid prank? (Please, if there's a Good out there, even if you hate me, please don't let it be a prank...)

I wish you could keyboard smash on paper. That'd be really nice.

Welp, gotta go not be a bitch for Mama again! I suppose I'll go discuss...  _things_ with Jeremy tomorrow...

Ugh, never tell Chloe that this was helpful --E.V.E.R.

~ Thanks, Mickey Mouse

HA -- Michael Mell

**Author's Note:**

> I am eternally screaming because of this series


End file.
